Induction motors are used in transportation system to move vehicles, such as railcars. For example, a linear induction motor may provide power to a railcar and cause the railcar to travel along a set of tracks. In the event of a loss of power, one or more systems of the railcar may become disabled, such as a braking system. When a loss of power occurs, the railcar may continue to travel along the tracks until the railcar eventually slows to a stop.